


Yorick, the child born from death

by Green_Cryptid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Other, idk if I'm ever gonna continue this, in story i mean, sorta dnd ish, this is just a lil drabble tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Cryptid/pseuds/Green_Cryptid
Summary: Just a small lil beggining of an original story ive been working on.





	Yorick, the child born from death

His name is Yorick. He’s pale little boy, and has fluffy, curly, messy black hair that falls to his shoulders, and is always seen with strange makeup that looks like a spider's legs flaring out on his cheeks. He’s about 4’8”, and strangely skinny, almost skeletal-like. His stormy grey eyes are said to burn holes through the minds of those he looks upon, so intense his gaze be.

If you see him, you will see him wearing a big white fur cloak over a simple black silk robe and black boots, with a wide black belt around his waist. On his face is a mask made from the skull of some strange-looking large horned bird, the jaw is missing but the bottom teeth are pierced and tied onto a leather strap around his neck, for this bird did have teeth. He has a bone bead necklace as well, and a pendant with a tiny bird skull tied to it. 

His ears are pierced in several places, and he wears various bone earrings. The spine of the bird whose skull he wears is sewn into the cape, it’s spikes poking out of the fur. From his belt hang two small bone daggers. He wears black fingerless gloves, and his nails seem perfectly manicured to resemble glossy black claws.

To his belt is tied several small black leather pouches, containing various materials, and money. He’s also always holding a dark wooden staff with a horned humanoid skull and a few other decoration mounted on it. The tip of the staff is burnt.

His strange attire and skill at necromantic magic can be attributed to the fact he was born and raised in a cult dedicated to Death herself. Yorick is the son of the late founder of the cult, a man who gained Death’s favor by making a deal with Her, deal who’s specifics are unknown to ought but Her and himself, but involved giving him the power to temporarily steal back the dead from her clutches, though they always return eventually. He used this power to revive a young lass he courted in his youth, but alas died before her time. She returned, as beautiful as she’d been when he first loved her, but something had gone from her eyes.

She knew she was dead. She knew this and mourned, for she feared returning to Death. For this, the founder convinced her that she could live on. They, both, could live on forever through their child, if they would have one. She was scared, for she didn’t believe that she, a dead woman, could create life anymore, but he insisted. Somehow, probably through his newfound powers, their union was fruitful. However, the man had angered Death by doing this, and She took him before the birth of their child. She wanted to take the lady back too, but because she now bore new life, she was beyond Her reach. That is, until Yorick was born. 

The founder and his lady had, by then, amassed quite a following among the living, who worshipped both of them as Them Who Had Mastered Death, and now saw their child as He Who Was Born From Decay. They saw the child as a miracle, that indeed he was, and they also saw him as his father’s soul, reborn, and even more powerful than before. They treated this child as a God, giving everything they had for him and teaching him the way his father had taught them.

But this is only the start of a long-winded tale of the adventures of Yorick, the boy born from death. His life a dare against nature from it’s beginning, and his powers more potent than any seen yet from a mortal, if that be what he is at all.


End file.
